Altair and Vega
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "Itu Deneb, Altair dan Vega." - Kamu mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Summer Triangle. Aku melihat ke arah langit yang selalu ku ingat.


Iseng-iseng berhadiah (?) saya mencoba membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi sama lirik lagu _Supercell_ yang judulnya _Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari. _Tpi ini bukan _songfic_ kok. :3

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Altair and Vega © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Character : **

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

Ditengah gelapnya malam masih terlihat sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih menyala. Dengan jendela yang terbuka angin pun dapat bebas masuk dan berhembus lembut membelai korden berwarna merah muda itu.

"Aaaaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap si gadis berambut merah jambu di ruangan tersebut sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat setelah selesai makan malam ia terus duduk di meja belajarnya ntah untuk belajar atau pun sesuatu yang lain.

Kemudian diliriknya jam berbentuk kucing yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, bisa gawat jika besok kesiangan." Pikirnya sambil berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Saat ia akan menutup jendela tersebut pandangannya pun teralihkan pada langit malam itu yang bertamburan bintang, sangat indah ucapnya dalam hati terkagum. "Langit malam hari di musim panas memang sangat indah." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajah manisnya.

Dibukanya kelopak matanya, sebuah gugusan bintang _summer triangle_ terlihat jelas oleh bola mata yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya itu. "Bukan kah itu _Deneb_, _Altair_ dan _Vega_." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 titik cahaya yang paling terang dilangit.

Bayangan masa lalu pun sepintas muncul dalam pikirannya. Saat itu, sama seperti malam ini, ia bersama orang yang dicintainya melihat bintang bersama-sama. Sebuah malam penuh kenangan yang sangat indah dan tidak mungkin untuk dilupakan.

_**Flashback**_

Liburan musim panas kali ini klub basket SMP Teiko mengadakan acara _summer camp_ di sebuah pegunungan dan menyewa penginapan yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"Oi Tetsu, kami ingin pergi ke pemandian air panas. Apa kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Aomine yang sudah berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tas ditangannya. Begitu pula dengan ke-empat orang lainnya yang telah menunggu di depan kamar penginapan.

"Sumimasen, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul." Ucap si anak yang dipanggil Tetsu itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _jaa!_" ucap si anak berkulit tan itu seraya berjalan menghampiri ke-empat temannya yang menunggu di depan pintu kamar.

"Kurokocchi aku menunggumu, jadi cepat datang ya!" ucap anak laki-laki berambut blonde dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Kise kau berisik!" protes si anak laki-laki berambut hijau sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" si anak bersurai merah itu pun memberi aba-aba sebelum suasana semakin kacau akibat tingkah anak buahnya itu. Sedangkan si anak yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi berambut ungu hanya menurut dan segera mengekor di belakang anak berambut merah tersebut sambil tetap menikmati _snack_ dimulutnya. Kemudian diikuti oleh ke-tiga lainnya.

Sekarang anak laki-laki berambut _baby-blue _itu pun berbaring sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Bola mata _aqua_ miliknya menatap datar langit-langit ruangan. Ia mendesah kecil, kemudian diangkatnya tubuhnya itu sehingga posisinya terduduk sekarang. Dengan gerak ogah-ogahan ia pun berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Dibukanya tas tersebut dan diambilah sebuah handuk dan baju yang masih bersih yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah tas kantong sederhana. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup sleting tasnya dan meletakan tas tersebut kembali pada posisi semula.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah sangat santai. Setelah berhasil (?) keluar, pemuda berambut _baby-blue_ itu pun menutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat seraya melangkah santai menemui teman-temannya di pemandian air panas.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun, kebetulan sekali. Apa kau ingin ke pemandian air panas?" sapa gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Um, begitulah." Ucap anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Tetsu-kun tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama ya." ucap gadis itu riang sambil menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan anak berambut _baby-blue_ itu hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya bersama gadis yang terus menempel disebelahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari penginapan akhirnya mereka pun sampai dan berpisah saat itu juga.

**RnR**

Saat gadis berambut merah jambu itu keluar dari tempat pemandian air panas tak sengaja iris merah jambunya menangkap sosok bersurai biru muda tengah berjalan sendirian tak jauh di depannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia pun segera berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"_Tetsu-kun_, _matte_!" teriaknya.

Si empunya nama pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Momoi-san." Ucapnya.

"Lagi-lagi kebetulan sekali kita bertemu." Ucapnya riang.

"Um!" angguk Kuroko. _"__Sā!__"_ ucapnya kemudian. Mereka pun kembali berjalan bersama dengan posisi Momoi yang menempel pada lengan Kuroko.

Beberapa waktu mereka pun berjalan dalam diam sampai Momoi membuka suaranya.

"_Kireii~" _ucapnya dengan iris mata berbinar memandangi langit malam itu yang memang sedang bertaburan bintang.

Mereka pun berhenti melangkah.

Bola mata _aqua_ Kuroko pun ikut melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit seperti Momoi. "Itu _Deneb, Altair_ dan _Vega_." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah _summer trianggle_.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut Momoi memandang Kuroko sebentar sambil tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus kerah _summer triangle_ tersebut.

"_Ne Tetsu-kun, _Jika _Vega_ itu Orihime apakah aku bisa menjadi _Vega_ dan jika _Altair_ itu Hikoboshi apakah kau mau menjadi _Altair_ untukku?" ucap Momoi dengan nada sangat lembut, namun pandangannya tidak terlepas dari gugusan bintang tersebut.

Ucapan tersebut membuat bola mata _aqua_ milik Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Momoi. Dilihatnya wajah manis Momoi yang tersenyum lembut kini tampak bersinar dimatanya bagaikan cahaya _Vega _diatas sana. Namun si pemuda bersurai biru terang tersebut tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Ya, Mungkin saja."

DEG!

Semburat merah jambu pun kini menghiasi wajah manis gadis tersebut. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk antara malu dan sangat senang. Semakin dieratkan pelukannya pada lengan pemuda disebelahnya itu. Masih terus tersenyum ia kembali memandang gugusan _summer trianggle_ tersebut bersama orang yang ia cintai itu.

_**Flashback End**_

"_Altair_ dan _Vega_ ya, hmm~" gumam gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sambil menutup matanya menikmati setiap belaian lembut angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Untuk terakhir kali iris merah jambunya kembali menatap ke arah gugusan _summer triangle_ tersebut sebelum ia menutup jandela kamarnya dan menarik korden berwarna _pink-nya_.

'_Ne Tetsu-kun, pada akhirnya kita memang terpisah seperti Hikoboshi dan Orihime.'_

**~OWARI~**

Gimana? Gaje ya?

Ahaha~ ya sudahlah, saya memang tidak ahli dalam cerita semacam ini.

Review? ^^

_(Ps: Hikoboshi dan Orihime adalah tokoh cerita legenda budaya jepang tentang seorang putri penenun (Orihime) dengan seorang pengembala (Hikoboshi) yang pada akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Setelah menikah ternyata keduanya melalaikan pekerjaan masing-masing. Akibatnya Tantei (raja langit) yang merupakan ayah dari Orihime marah besar dan kemudian memisahkan keduanya __dengan__sungai Amanogawa dan melarang mereka untuk bertemu__ lagi. Orihime menjadi sangat sedih karena kehilangan suaminya, lalu ia memohon kepada ayahnya untuk diijinkan bertemu dengan Hikoboshi. Tergerak oleh air mata Orihime, Tentei akhirnya mengijinkan keduanya bertemu pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 setiap tahun jika Orihime menyelesaikan tenunannya. Hari pertemuan mereka berdua pun akhirnya selalu diperingati setiap tahunnya dengan sebutan Fastival __Tanabata__(__七夕__))._


End file.
